granted
by Nevar12
Summary: A requested Bill/Angelina fanfic for Whatever-life24. Bill and Angelina share more than a carriage.


It was the scar that caught her eye, the outline of three deep gouges running the length of the man's left cheek its end hidden beneath the collar of his black cloak as he sat alone in a booth across the room from her. Angelina hadn't realized she was staring until she saw his eyes shift towards her to which she responded by looking away immediately. He seemed unfazed by her gaze no doubt use to questioning eyes. It wasn't the first time she had seen him. For the past two months he had been teaching her curse lifting class as the professors "honored guess" although with a seminar class of over 100 neither had ever said a word to the other much to her disappointment. Checking the clock she sighed with a final realization that her friends had become a no show to the bar that night. Putting on her cloak she briefly considered joining the handsome Weasley across from her but knew the idea was more of a fantasy than possibility.

It was an unusually cold winter. Outside of the bar the icy air whipped across Angelina's face causing her to wince at the numbing chill it sent across her exposed cheeks. It was later than she had intended it to be the evidence of such being the scarcity of coaches outside and she noted that she would have to kill her friends upon their next visit. With her broom still back at hogwarts and wand in for repairs (thanks to a particularly clumsy student) it would appear that walking was her best option. Turning she began her journey down the empty street conscious of the sound of a coach approaching on her left hand side. She nearly jumped at the sound of a man's voice.

"Would you like to share my coach"? Angelina turned quickly ready to fight, calming only when she saw who it was that had called her. In the light of the moon she could just make out the fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes of the assistant professor who leaned out of the carriage offering her his hand. She took a step forward considering her options as she looked at the hand in front of her, an action that does not go unnoticed by the older man. "I don't bite" he whispered. The young woman shivered at his words hoping he would mistake it for the cold and took a hold of his offered appendage lifting herself into the carriage.

It was much larger inside than it appeared on the outside which was not unusual given that most witches and wizards had taken to using magic to make their rides more comfortable. Thick plush red seats a deep chestnut colored rug and thick off white curtains for privacy push slightly back so that a bit of light from outside could fill the space was the man's chosen decoration. "So in the bar what were you looking at". Angelina's head shot up her eyes moving in the direction of the man who kept his eyes pointed out the window. With the light hitting his face there was something about him that seemed other worldly, beautiful and at the same time a bit dangerous. "I" Angelina licked her lips debating on what would be the right words to say eventually figuring that the truth would be best. "I...I was wondering about your scar" she managed to say.

At this point the man did turn, his clear blue eyes scanning over the woman. "May I ask you your name" he said suddenly. "Angelina" she responded. "I'm Bill" he said back. She nodded unsure of wether or not he wanted her to address him as such. For the most part in class he was just Professor Weasley. There was something in the tone of the man's voice that made Angelina just as uneasy as it did aroused and she figured a distraction would be her best time killer. For a moment she busied herself with fixing the hem of her skirt which had a stray thread sticking out of it (One she had swore to fix for every a week) before the sound of him moving caused her eyes to look back up.

Closing in the space between them he leaned forward allowing her full view of his face. It was a move that surprised the young witch but she had little time to recover as her eyes widened when she saw his hand slip up to the front of his collar fingers slowly unbuttoning the fabric before stopping midway down the garment. Moving his other hand he pulled down on the loosened shirt revealing a continuation of the mark she had seen on his face. Without thinking Angelina felt her hand move to touch the scar trailing warm fingers down the side of his cheek and onto his chest unaware of the low moan that escaped the man's lips.

As if suddenly realizing his actions Bill moved back slightly, looking into the girls eyes. "I apologize, that was entirely too forward me" he said. Angelina shook her head slowly her body instantly missing the warmth of his. "Does it hurt" she asked forcing her eyes to move from his body to his face. His eyes darkened for a moment. "It use to" he responded. She nods half expecting this to be the unwanted end of their conversation before he kisses her suddenly, gently enough not to startle her completely but hard enough to let her know he meant it.

His hands slide beneath her skirt kneading the tender skin beneath as he made his was up the length of her thighs stopping just before they reached the curve of her butt. Pulling back just a few inches he looks at her, his eyes slightly misted over by the heat of lust. "Do you want me to stop" he whispers. It takes a moment for the words to register in Angelina's brain. The situation itself is a shock alone but she doesn't think her aching body would forgive her if she allowed it to end. Shaking her head she gives him permission to continue.

His hands move over her blouse unbuttoning it with one hand while exploring her newly revealed flesh with the other. As the last button opens he pushes back the shirt over her shoulders and unhooks her bra slipping the delicate material off of ample breast. She lets out a small sigh when she feels his tongue slide over her nipple fondling one breast while sucking on the other. Her hands are in his hair now ebony fingers in a sea of vibrant red.

His hands return to their former position on her legs a moment later. Reaching further up he takes a hold of her panties slipping the thin fabric down her legs and off her ankles. Suddenly she feels self conscious her legs moving to shut but not fast enough to keep the man's hands from slipping between them. "There's no need for that" he assures her. Gently prying the quiditch players toned legs apart he lowered his head between them pulling her close as he rolled his tongue over the woman's center while she tensed beneath him. Unfazed by her actions he continues this and before long she has melted under his talented tongue.

Angelina came in spasms while the older man held her hips tightly continuing his tongues movements as she struggled unsuccessfully to soften the intense jolt of pleasure that racked her body. He moves from her for only a second removing his shirt quickly to reveal a breathtaking figure of pale smooth skin.

In a flash Angelina finds herself on her back although she is unsure if she had put herself there or him. He hovers over her now, close so that the man's breath serves as a blast of heat warming the smooth cocoa colored skin of the girl beneath him, his exhales matching in timing with the click of each button he undoes on his pants.. She moaned as he pushed into her wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him into a kiss their tongues slipping into one another's mouths in a desperate attempt to taste the other.

As he moved within her Bill roamed a free hand down the side of her face taking in the smooth chiseled features of the woman beneath him. Something about her had attracted him the moment he saw her. He had always been a "good boy" model student and at one point a perfect. Acting on impulse was more often than not frowned upon in his method of discipline but he had no shame in what he was doing to the woman beneath him nor did he have any shame about what he intended to do to her in the future and if the growing tight wetness she produced around him was any indication she shared his ideal.

He held back pumping into her for a few minutes allowing her several orgasms before his own. Contrary to what some expected Bill did not have much sex. It wasn't that it had not been offered to him on numerous occasions but rather that his taste were...particular, no it was more like specific. Angelina was who he was interested in so it was Angelina he was determined to have. Hooking an arm around her waist he pulled her flush against him pushing back a stray frizzy hair from the girls sweat drenched face. In two more days he would be teaching her class Egyptian curses in two more days she would go back to being her student but for two more nights she would be his.


End file.
